Today's sophisticated electronic equipment often requires electrical interconnections for multiple levels of power and numerous sense and signal lines to operate and communicate among the various equipment and sub-assemblies within the entire system. A fairly common requirement for a pluggable power supply entails a primary power input rated at up to 35 amperes, a low voltage dc output capable of 150-200 amperes, a secondary low voltage output capability for perhaps 15 amperes, and a communications and control interface with 30, 40, or more sense and signal lines. Rather than use a variety of connectors, it is highly desirable to use a single hybrid connector having a plurality of different sized electrical terminals, each size being capable of carrying a different level of power, and such hybrid connectors are known. One type of electrical terminal for a hybrid connector is a pin and socket terminal wherein an elongated pin contact is receivable within a tubular socket contact, and it is common for the socket contact to include an internal louvered metal band which is effective for transmitting high levels of power. With hybrid connectors, the pins and sockets for the different power levels need to be connected sequentially beginning with the highest power level so that stray voltage spikes are not induced in the lower power level lines. This is accomplished with pins of different lengths, each length being associated with a specific power level, whereby the different length pins engage their corresponding sockets at different times during coupling of the connector. A problem arises in that the different length pins result in an increased length for the connector.
Connectors carrying power also must meet certain safety requirements. In today's global market, it is also desirable that connectors be able to meet international as well as national safety standards promulgated by, for example, the Underwriters' Laboratories (UL), the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC), and the Verein Deutscher Electrotechnischie (VDE). One particular VDE standard that must be met is that the connector must be designed so that an articulate test probe having a precise shape cannot be inserted into the connector to engage a power contact therein. A simple way to meet this standard is to recess each contact at a suitable depth within its cavity in the connector so that the test probe, which is generally wider than the cavity, cannot engage the contact. However, recessing the contact increases the length of the connector. There is a need for a connector design which is suitable for hybrid connector applications and which will meet test probe safety standards while permitting a reduction in connector size.